


Two Cats and a shit ton of baggage

by TheSir



Series: Two Cats and a shit ton of baggage [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, BDSM, Cat Loki, Cat Thor, Domme, F/M, M/M, Military, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Loki, Sub Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSir/pseuds/TheSir
Summary: Navy Officer Sam just got stationed back in the States and was looking for something to entertain and keep her company. She was more of a dog fan but due to her work schedule cats were easier to take care of. Cue two very large Main Coon cats who she had an eye one when they came up for adoption at her local shelter. That's how it all started, before her life got super fucked up by two bickering Gods.





	

Military life has its pros and cons; you get to travel a lot, but your also away from family and friends a lot. I recently did a tour on a carrier through Japan and the the southern asian countries. It was really cool, got to see a lot of different cultures, but I was also excited to be stationed back on shore and in the US where there were proper showers and beds. On ships any shower longer than 7 minutes is considered a “Hollywood Shower” if the shower were working. And there’s a reason your beds were called “Coffin Racks”.  
Long story short, Im glad to be on land because I’ve been wanting to get a pet for the past 8 months and I’ve been looking at breeds of dogs and cats for that same amount of time. 

Dobermans were my favorite dog but most apartments wouldn't take the breed so I went with my alternative, a Main Coon cat. Their the biggest domestic breed of cat and they act more like dogs so it was a win win for me.  
It took another two months of waiting before I got an email that there was one near me. I jumped at the chance to get one. The cats summary came off as a bit odd; male, full-bread, found on the side of a highway with his brother, both need to be adopted together, friendly, all shots, very healthy.   
So I would get two cats, even cooler, an orange/white one and a full black one.

Now I know Main Coons are the largest breed of domestic cat but I don't think I was fully prepared for how big these two looked. Like I had to ask if this was normal and the shelter volunteer said they were a bit bigger than usual but the breed runs on large.   
I went into one of the play rooms with both kitties to get an idea of their personalities; the orange one was quite friendly and the black one was more reserved. Neither had names so I had the give the shelter some when signing papers. I went with Zeus and Hades since Im a fan of Greek mythology. What was strange was that they already had collars on them but no names and the collars had some weird scribbles on them. I didn't pay much heed to it, guessing they were just put on them at the shelter so I didn't have to buy any.

* * *

 

As soon as I got them home they became the weirdest little fuckers. Zeus (the orange/white one) would follow me everywhere and I mean everywhere. Like in the bathroom to take a shit, sitting right next me when I changed, and jumping in the shower with me. Hades (the all black one) disappeared, rarely saw the cat and when I did it was mostly at night when he decided to scare the shit out of me by brushing up against my legs or appearing out of nowhere.   
Both of them refused to eat cat food. I actually had to look up what type of human food they could eat since they kept stealing my food when I wasn't looking. Also had to google why two male cats would keep humping each other because they were literally going at it like cats in heat. Came out with two options; either one was trying to assert dominance which looked like Zeus was trying to do whenever Hades would fight with him, or they were just two horny male cats which also made sense because there were no female cats around.

I stayed home for the weekend observing my new roommates, they were friendly enough but sometimes when I spoke out loud it was almost like they were listening. Sometimes I would randomly talk about work or people and Zeus would sit down next to me and when I asked a question he would Meow in response. Hades would also meow in response when I asked him what I should make for dinner. Weird right?

I took them both for walks since the breed is very dog-like in traits. Zeus liked the nature trail more than Hades, he even greeted dogs on the trail. That little shit Hades liked to climb trees and I had to wait till he decided he wanted to jump down and join Zeus and I back on the trail.

* * *

 

So that was my first few weeks with my new roommates; Zeus being way too clingy with personal space and Hades confusing the hell out of me with his antics.   
Normal cat stuff I guess


End file.
